You Need a Friend
by Chris Nooley
Summary: Severus Snape has two friends, Lucius Malfoy and Lily Evans. During his second year, he awkwardly, to his surprise, makes another one. What happens when she becomes closer to him than Lily? SnapexOC, LuciusxNarcissa, LilyxJames. NOT HIATUS, school kills!
1. Sorting Ceremony

My summary is awful, and don't take my story to be as awful as that.

Here is the beginning of a very long Harry Potter fanfiction that starts off during the Marauders era with Snape, Lily, James, Lucis, etc and an original character of mine. Where it ends? Well... you'll have to find out.

I do not own Harry Potter, the _amazing_ JK Rowling does.

* * *

><p>In Severus Snape's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he hadn't expected to make any new friends, as his first year backfired when a group of Gryffindor's decided he was their, ahem, "play toy". Upon receiving the nickname Snivellus during just the train ride, he had given up hope on that lot entirely. As far as Severus knew, he had two friends. Lily Evans, a childhood friend and near love of his life; and Lucius Malfoy, a now sixth year Slytherin that befriended him the year before.<p>

He hadn't paid much attention to the sorting ceremony, eyes boring holes into the red hair covered head of Lily who had been sorted into Gryffindor. She would have been safe with him in Slytherin, despite the Pure-blood mania surrounding the House, but at least she would be away from _them_. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter... Peter Pettigrew, he believed was his name. His hateful thoughts were disrupted when he had received a slight nudge from Lucius, he turned to look at his blonde companion.

"There she is," he gestured toward a girl walking up toward the sorting hat, sitting down on the stool. Short, choppy russet locks ended at her shoulders, bright blue eyes stared vacantly toward the sea of students before her. She was noticeably tapping along the stool, in an even beat. Her skin was creamy, a few freckles spotted across her cheeks but nothing too noticeable. What had been notable was the slight flush across her cheeks at the vast majority of eyes staring at her. "That's Christina Nooley. Her family is, what I'd like to say, involved with mine and their workings. She'd probably be beaten if she's not in-"

"**SLYTHERIN!**" The Slytherin table broke out into a roar of excitement as the blushing brunette found her way down from the stool and toward the table. When her cerulean eyes met with Lucius' pale grey ones, a smile slipped onto her lips as she waded her way towards him. Somewhat of a smirk replaced his scowl as he extended a hand in a slight wave, his way of greeting her and calling her to him.

"Lucius!" Christina gasped, sitting across from him between what she assumed was a fifth year and maybe a few third and second years. Her eyes glanced over Severus and he could swear there was slight contempt behind the friendly façade. "It's good to see a familiar face. Mother and father will be happy to hear of my placement." Lucius nodded in agreement, then made a sideways glance toward Severus. Christina switched her attention to Severus, and she put a hand out to him. "Christina Nooley, and you are?"

Severus was, to say the least, in shock. Even though he was in Slytherin; a pure blood, well as most people believed he was; friends with Lucius who was, to say the least, popular; alas, he still hadn't many friends. And here he was, a hand offered in a friendly manner in a greeting of sorts. _Quick Severus! Snap out of it before she retracts her hand!_ Awkwardly extending his hand, he grabbed hers and shook it once before breaking contact and pulling his hand back into his chest.

"S-Severus," he started shakily, "Severus Snape." A chuckle escaped her mouth and he froze. He expected this to happen, why on Earth would someone who already knew Lucius to deal with him as he did? Impossible. Improbable.

"I wish my name was as interesting as both of yours. Lucius' name is two letters from luscious, and your surname is one letter change from snake." Severus decided that this girl was quirky, maybe somewhat like Lily who had assumed a quick friendship with him as well. Perhaps if he played his cards right, Christina, too, would become his friend. After all, Severus was in need of friends, having none at home sans Lily, and only one more at Hogwarts, Lucius. He felt a warmth on his face when he realized while Christina was talking to Lucius, she kept a steady gaze on him, the end of her lips perked up into a slight smile.

One gloomy butterfly fluttered in his stomach and he dragged his eyes away, back to staring at the love of his life. The conversation of the two besides him was lost in his ears as his eyes were lost in a sea of red.

_Oh Lily..._

* * *

><p>Well?<p>

:D

**an/ reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Muggleborn

Last time~ Christina got sorted into Slytherin and Sev' awkwardly accepted her hand. Yessir.

Have had major writers block, and then school, and then I'm getting mixed up into other fandoms... ugh.

These chapters will jump time and go back and forth from being with different characters to handle this... enormously long plot that I have to deal with.

* * *

><p>Severus didn't see much of Christina around school as she was a first year. Him and Lily walked around aimlessly one Saturday, finding a spot to sit down and study as they had done all last year. Lily placed her stuff down first, stretching with a smile.<p>

"Classes are going wonderfully, Sev'," she told him before sitting down against the tree, picking up one of her textbooks and leafing through it, "the only thing I'm having trouble with is-"

"Potions?" Severus asked, a kind of happiness hinted in his voice. That was his subject, something he could help Lily with. She nodded, sighing while she leaned forward to grab at some parchment. They began going over what would help her in class, his heart was racing and his cheeks pink but he managed to control himself.

A laugh caused a chill to go down his spine and Lily looked up while he kept his eyes focused heavily on the quill in his hands.

"Lily, right?" Female voice. Phew.

"Yeah, Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, you're a friend of Lucius, right?" she asked the girl cheerily. Oh Merlin how sweet her voice was. It made the blood swell in his cheeks, but he exhaled to concentrate back on the writing.

"Christina-" Severus jumped a little at hearing her voice again, "Nooley... and yes I'm his friend. I'm just passing through and I thought I recognized your hair." They both laughed, they were quite harmonic together. "I'll continue on my way, but, it was nice-"

"Why don't you sit with us?" Lily asked, a bright smile on her face. Severus would have objected, but Lily wanted it and why deny her? Christina shifted on her feet, a little unease settling in her stomach. "We're doing potion work."

"... I... I don't see the harm." Christina sat down across from both of them and reached into her bag to take her potion book out. She was very quiet in the time they were there, barely saying anything unless Severus or Lily asked her a question. She seemed much more talkable when at the house table after sorting, but maybe that was because of Lucius. She knew Lucius and knew him well, apparently.

Severus didn't understand why he was particularly bothered by the fact that she wasn't speaking. What was wrong with him, why could she talk to Lucius and not him? Stupid. That was stupid. He had Lily and Lily talked to him. Not even noticing the fact that the two girls besides him at struck up a conversation with one another, he continued to work at a fast pace.

"It's kind of late, I should get going back to the dorms or maybe the dining hall," Christina's voice broke through Severus' thoughts. He just nodded at her while Lily and Christina exchanged their farewells. "It was nice studying with two people who aren't complete gits." Severus cracked a tiny smirk... just a small one as he watched her walk away from them.

"She's nice," Lily told him, looking back down at the work he had done and she started to copy down notes again.

"I suppose so, yes." Lily nudged him with her shoulder with a tiny laugh.

"You weren't even paying attention, were you Sev'?" Blushing was the only response she received, but she didn't mind much.

-With Christina-

How odd. Severus was such a quiet boy and Lucius preferred him, even was excited about bringing him into the Death Eaters. Dark Lord would be proud, already getting more recruits. She wrinkled her nose in detest at the students staring at her while she walked back toward the dungeons. Speaking the password and entering, Lucius was sitting at a stone desk scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"Who are you writing to?" His eyes lifted toward her with a tiny quirk of his lips. His eyes lifted to hers and she could see the shine in it, as disturbing as it was to see Lucius look _happy_, she reciprocated the small smile.

"Narcissa," he responded simply. Lowering his quill he sat up straight in the chair, taking a moment to brush some long golden strands from his face. "You don't usually return to the dorms so late. You're usually here all day. Where had you gone to?"

"Out," Christina almost giggled as she sat down across from him at the table. "I was wandering along the grounds and I spotted Severus and Lily, the Gryffindor. They were doing potions work and I stopped to sit with them. He's very quiet. He barely looked at me, so I just spoke with Lily. Sweet girl."

"She's a _muggleborn_," Lucius hissed. Christina blinked twice, slowly. She thought about it and how it didn't really bother her that Lily was a muggleborn, if she was a powerful witch that could be used why not accept her? For a moment Christina remembered the town she grew up in, muggles _everywhere_.

"How terrible. Pathetic even," she responded monotonously. "So Severus is friends with a muggleborn? And he's aware of it?"

"Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>...review? :)<p> 


End file.
